


Days of Thunder

by ironiclittlebaby



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: 90s Slang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunting, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paranormal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/pseuds/ironiclittlebaby
Summary: After defeating the Red Eyed Demon, Sal and Larry are only left with one great final challenge: their senior year. With more mysteries, 90s slang, confusion feelings and a bunch of hip teen issues, will they make it to see their graduation?~~“So…What now?” Larry’s voice was quiet.“What do you mean?”“We spent a long time. Learning and preparing and…fighting it. Like, literal years. Now…nothing.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t know. I just feel like we did it. We completed the mission. Now what? What happens after the credits, you know?”“A sequel.”(Set Between Episodes 3 & 4, Vague Canon Divergence)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_ "Life is demanding without understanding." _

_ -The Sign, Ace of Base _

“Are you ready?” Larry stood at the end of his own bed, watching Sal blink his eye open slowly. The tall lanky boy rubbed paint off his hands with a dirty washcloth and tossed it onto the ground into a pile with similarly stained towels. “It’s time for a good-old southern style exorcism!” 

Sal rolled over in Larry’s bed and let out an ugly groan. “It’s too fucking early for this shit.” He muttered. He flipped his blue hair out of his face and rubbed his eye, yawning and splitting his cleft top lip to flash his perfect artificial teeth at Larry. 

Larry chuckled. “You’re the one who said to meet up before three. And you’re also the one who decided to sleep instead of chugging a whole bunch of Surge!” He stretched his long arms above his head and sighed. “I feel fantastic.”

“You’re going to absolutely die later. You know that, right? Soda kills.”

“We get it, you’re perfect.” Larry said. He picked up Sal’s shirt from the end of the bed and tossed it to him. “Come on. Ash and Todd are heading down soon. I already got their text.”

The blue-haired boy slowly sat up and slid his shirt over his head. He had only intended to take a small nap, which obviously backfired. His jeans felt gross with sweat and his belt was digging into his stomach and he just felt flat out uncomfortable. He stood up and stretched down to touch his toes. His eye made contact with empty candy wrappers and an old sock. When he stood back up, his eye caught a large canvas covered in wet paint on the floor. “Is this what you did when I was out?”

“Yep. Thoughts? Critiques?” Larry rubbed his fingers together and put on a terrible French accent. “Give me your expert opinion!”

Sal leaned over the canvas, careful not to get too close. So far, it was only a thick oil-blend of the sky, a swirling mass of pinks and yellows and just a hint of navy. It looked somehow nostalgic. “You’re a natural, Bob Ross. What’s it going to be when the sky dries?”

Larry shrugged. “Something nice.” He held up one of Sal’s scrunchies in one hand. “Mind if I borrow it? I feel like exorcising a demon is a reason to actually do something with my hair for once.”

Sal just nodded. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to grab the other scrunchie. In near perfect unison, both boys bent over, flipped their hair and pulled it into high ponytails. They both stood up and smirked at each other. 

“Looking good, Larry Face.”

“Not so bad yourself, Sally Face. Plus you have some sexy morning breath.”

“Sexy, eh?” Sal wiggled his brows.

“So sexy. Like butterscotch and rainbows and fresh flowers and ass.” He stuck his tongue out at him. Sal punched his arm and the taller boy just laughed. “What, Blueboy, you don’t think ass is a sexy taste?”

“Blueboy. Really?”

“Little Blue Peep?” He nudged Sal with his elbow. “Blue Tycoon? Look, my ideas are running low after you rejected my Jem and the Holograms reference.”

The shorter boy just shook his head in response. Sal grabbed his prosthetic off of Larry’s dresser and his backpack off the floor. “Are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I can be.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “You know you’ve always been better at this shit than me.”

Sal put on his backpack and started to secure his mask onto his head.

“You forgot your eye, buddy.” Larry nodded his head towards the shelf on the other side of the bed. 

“I don’t want to deal with cleaning it right now. Hell, I barely want to wear this shit.” He tapped on his plastic forehead.

“Then don’t.” 

Both boys stared at each other for a moment. After a pause, Sal clicked the final buckle to his prosthetic in silence and then started towards the door. Larry took that as a queue to follow suit. 

Sal slowly opened the door, wincing as it made the slightest creaking noise. The electric clock on the stove was the only light in the main rooms, shining a bright green ‘2:49 AM’ into the boy’s eyes. They both tip-toed through the apartment to the exit, where they both slowly unlocked the door and snuck silently into the main basement.

“Do you think they’re here?” Sal whispered.

“Who?” A loud voice right by Sal’s face made him jump out of his skin. A flashlight was suddenly in his face, and he instinctively jumped back into Larry and let out a tiny yelp. “Woah, dude. It’s just us.” The owner of the flashlight turned the beam upwards to their face, revealing messy brown hair and a pink chapstick grin.

“Ash! You almost fucking killed me.” Sal hissed. He was ashamed to admit he was shaking a little. He felt Larry’s hands on his shoulders.

“Sorry, Sally.” 

“You’re just lucky I didn’t instinctively swing.” Larry whispered. 

“That would have definitely not been a good foot to start on.” Todd’s red hair was barely visible in Ashley’s light. “I say we get going before we all start punching each other.”

Larry took his hands off Sal’s shoulders and pointed. “Lead the way, ladies.”

The group walked towards the abandoned basement apartment, where Todd picked the lock with ease and let everyone in. From there, they moved to the trap door, which again Todd help open for everyone as they made their way down the dark, ominous staircase into the void.

“I’m liking the hair, Larry.” Ash whispered. “Maybe if you did stuff with your mane more often, you’d actually get a girlfriend this year.”

“I won’t get in a relationship till I can find someone to handle all this awesome!” Larry over-exaggerated flexing his arms for her. “Get back to me when you find someone that can take all of The Johnson!”

“Ah, yes.” Sal sighed. “Little Lar-Bear is just too much. That’s why.”

That made Todd snort, and Larry huff.

“Hey, Sally.” Ash leaned in close. “Are you ready for this? Like, it’s going to go fine. Right?”

He nodded back. “It’ll be fine. Todd and I decked out the main room yesterday with a bunch of supplies. Plus we have back up supplies. And like seven backup plans.”

She chuckled. “Weirdly enough, that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“I’m honestly surprised you came.” Sal said. “You aren’t really into this stuff.”

“I’m just surprised the ‘rents let me stay the night with Todd.” Ashley said. “And I wasn’t going to let you guys do something this big without me. It’s just too much, you know? Too much to handle alone.” After a moment of silence she smirked. “Glad that Larry didn’t deck me though. That would have been rough.”

“Uh, yeah! To say the least.” Larry said from behind them.

When the teens finally reached the underground cathedral, they took a second to collect themselves. The whole place smelled like constant decay and ash. It made them cough, and made Sal’s sensitive skin feel itchy. When they were done standing around, they all crawled under the gate that Todd had propped open with some stray bricks and bones. 

Reaching the inner chamber was easy. The room was large, domed, well-lit by candles. It was the perfect creepy church. And it was musty. Dusty. Flat out gross. It was so extremely hot, it felt like it was right on top of hell. There was a large pentacle etched into the stone floor. Sal’s eyes followed its lines to the large firepit in the middle of the room.

“Well. Let’s get to work.” Todd crackled his knuckles. “Sally, start with the protection circle. Larry, build us a fire. Ash, come help me set up the portable computer systems. Let’s get ready to exorcise an entire apartment building.”

“I love the smell of sage in the morning.” Larry sighed before walking off.

Sal dropped the laptop and opened it. He pulled out a large leather book, one that he had bought from the local New-Age-Pagan bullshit store. It seemed reliable enough, at least in his uneducated opinion, so he decided to trust it with protecting his life. He opened the book to the tabbed page, pulled salt and herbs out of his backpack, and started to walk backwards around the pentacle. He sprinkled his supplies on the ground with one hand, and held the book in the other, saying a little chant under his breath.

“Hey, Sally Face.” Larry pulled up beside him holding firewood. “Did you say goodbye to Megan? I…I forgot to.”

Sal nodded. “Yeah, Larry Face. I did. But hey, we don’t know if the demon will take the other ghosts with him. For all we know, they’ll stick around.”

Larry just shrugged and walked away with a dissatisfied look on his face. 

“Sally Face! Hurry up. It’s almost three!”

“Shit.” He muttered.

The whole group went into overdrive. Within only a minute or two, a circle was laid and a large bonfire was burning in the middle of the room. Ash and Todd set up the computers at opposite ends of the room for the summoning, and Sal whipped out his Super Gear Boy.

“Are we actually doing it?” Ash called. “Like…when I press this button, a demon is going to show up?”

“That’s the plan!” Todd pushed up his glasses.

“Shit. Shit, okay!” Ash rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “Tell me when.”

“Let’s do this!” Larry instinctively stepped a little in front of Sal.

“Go!” Todd yelled. Sal pushed the button on his Gear Boy, Todd plugged one of his machine’s on and Ashley slammed her palm on the button.

With a large, painful green flash, the room suddenly was boiling hot and smelled like sulfur and decay. Everything was dark except for the fire in the middle of the room, and two giant red eyes that glared into the soul of all four teenagers. 

**“YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH THE BUSINESS OF THE ENDLESS ONE.”** A deep, hellish voice shook the whole room.

Ash jumped back. “Holy fucking shit! That’s a demon!”

“I know, right?” Larry cried back.

“Holy  _ fuck!”  _ She screamed.

Larry put his arm in front of Sal. “Todd! What now?”

**“YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE.”**

“Distract him! We only need two minutes to have the computer get rid of him!” Todd yelled over the loud bellowing of the Red-Eyed Demon.

“Two minutes is kind of like forever!” Larry yelled. A long black tendril shot out of the demon’s black mass at Larry and Sal. The taller boy turned and shoved Sal out of the way, but didn’t move in time. He was hit, hard, and went flying. He landed on the ground with a thud. 

“Larry!” Ash screamed and started to run at him, but not before a second long black tentacle grabbed onto her foot and tripped her. It started to drag her across the stone ground, towards the pit of fire. 

Sal only had a second to act. He looked at Larry first, and watched him roll over and start to sit up. That was good enough for him, and so he ran towards Ashley with arms outstretched. He dived at her, landing on the floor with a loud thud but capturing her hands in his. “Hold on!” He cried.

But the tendril was too strong, and it was dragging both of them across the floor towards the fire. “Fuck!” Ash screamed. “Sal! Fuck!”

“Hold on!” He yelled back, trying to get on his knees to no avail. 

“Just ninety more seconds!” Todd yelled. He was furiously typing on the computer. “Come on!”

Ashley and Sal suddenly stopped dead, noses full of dust. It only took them a second to realize why. Larry was up, at it again, and had dived head-first into the demon’s tentacle. Within seconds, he was grabbed. And he was dragged into the black mass.

“Sal!” He yelled, reaching an arm out for him. But he was quickly swallowed but the demon. It let out a vicious roar.

“You’re an idiot!” Sal yelled, scrambling up to chase after him. “Larry!” 

“Sal, stop!” Ashley grabbed his arm. “What are you going to do, punch it?” She ran to the Super Gear Boy. “Catch!” She tossed it to him and he just barely managed to catch it.

“Todd, hurry the fuck up!” Sal screamed. “Larry’s fucking inside it!” He was desperately looking over the buttons, trying to find something to help.

“Thirty seconds! Come on, guys!”

“Fuck!” Sal screamed. “Fuck, Larry!” He threw down the Gear Boy. “I don’t know what to do!” He had half a mind to jump in after him.

The demon started to materialize a hand, rallying up to strike.  **“WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO, YOU CANNOT. I WILL REMAIN. I WILL ALWAYS REMAIN!”**

The Gear Boy ignited in a green light the second it hit the ground, a bolt of electricity flying out to hit the hand of the demon. A rumbling roar echoed as the demon pulled back the hand. Sal didn’t know  _ what  _ just happened, but he was really starting to hope that it happened again. 

Ashley was beside him in an instant. “Will Larry disappear with the thing?!” She sounded like she was going to be sick.

The demon started to raise another black goo-like hand.

“Fifteen seconds!” Todd was pressing buttons furiously. “Go, go, go!”

Ashley took Sal’s hand, squeezed it, and then let go to pull out some paolo santo from her pocket as well as a lighter. With the ease of someone who smokes weed far too much, she lit the wood easily and help it up above her head towards the hand. 

“Ten!”

Sal grabbed the Gear Boy.

“Nine!”

Ashley started to say the Lord’s prayer.

“Eight!”

Sal pushed any and every button.

“Seven!” 

Todd turned up the brightness on his machine, scattered shadows all over.

“Six!”

The smoke from the paolo santo started to create a small hole in the hand as the demons started to lower it.

“Five!” 

Sal pointed the Gear Boy at the demon and pressed X.

“Four!” 

Ashley repeated the Lord’s prayer again.

“Three!”

Sal set off green lightning towards the demon, with full force.

“Two!”

The demon swung his hand down faster.

“One!”

Todd slammed his fist on a giant red button, and just as the demon’s hand was barely a foot over Ashley’s head it disappeared. In a cloud of black smoke, sulfur smells and a loud scream it was gone. And the room was bright from the candles again. And all that was left was an unconscious Larry Johnson laying face down in the center of the room.

“Larry!” All three of the kids cried the second they saw him. Ashley and Sal didn’t hesitate to run over as Todd ensured containment and eradication on his high-tech demon-napping device.

Sal’s hands grabbed Larry’s shirt and rolled him over while Ash reached over and brushed hair from his face. “Sal, do you have a heartbeat?”

Sal grabbed Larry’s wrist. “...Oh, hell yeah. We have a beat.” Ash lifted Larry’s head onto her lap and fanned his face as Sal continued to look him over. Both of them felt for a fever, checked for bruises or lumps or bumps, but in the end Larry looked perfectly fine. “No scratches, either. He’s okay!”

As soon as he said that, Larry’s eyes shot open. He turned over and started to vomit thick black goo all over the ground and onto Ashley’s shoes. Even while puking, though, he sounded fine. And looked fine. Sal decided that if it was just some puke, he would take that any day over losing his best friend. 

“You know what?” Ashley feigned a sneer while looking at her poor, poor Chucks. “Maybe you should have stayed in the demon.” Even her funny face couldn’t hide the relief in her voice.

Todd did what Todd does the second he came over. He scooped up some of the black liquid into a plastic bag, and  _ then  _ pat Larry on the back. “Happy to see you’re alive, buddy.”

Larry just gave him a shaky thumbs up as he sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth.

“Are you good?” Sal put a hand on his back and leaned in. His heart rate was still beating in a panic. “You were only in there for-”

“A near minute.” Todd said. “I wasn’t too worried. But I am happy that I wasn’t wrong and that you are, in fact, in one piece.”

Ashley stood up and shook off her shoes. “I can’t believe I saw a demon today.”

“We all did.” Todd said. “And now we have to go to bed and act like everything is normal.”

“Leave the equipment until the morning?” Ash pointed at the machines.

“Oh, for sure.” The ginger nodded. “It’s sleepy time for Todd.”

“And for Larry.” He said in a croaky voice. He turned to Sal and gave him a smile. “Am I still pretty, Betty Blue?” He said in a country accent.

Todd sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That was fast.”

Larry leaned a bit on Sal as he stood, shaking out his arms and gagging one more time. “Not even a demon can kill comedic genius.”

“Oh, but I wish it had.” Todd deadpanned. “Can we please sleep now? This might be my first nightmare-free REM cycle in weeks.” He started to walk out of the cathedral.

Ash nodded and followed. “It’s floor cocoon time. Todd, do you have any extra comforters?”

As the other two walked ahead, Sal looked at Larry and nudged his arm. “Hey, you are good, right?”

“A little shaken up, but I’m good.” Larry nodded down at him. “I pinky promise.”

“Do you feel weird?”

Larry thought for a moment. “I feel...very full. Like I just ate hella chips and hella pizza. Like the same oil vibe as pizza and everything, dude. But like...I’m alive.” He shrugged. When he smiled at Sal again, his tooth gap peaked through and Sal finally felt himself calming down.

Sal started to walk and Larry followed suit. “Well, then. We did it.”

Larry nodded. “We did it. Good job, Sally Face.”

Sal grinned up at him. “You too, Larry Face.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_ "Things are gonna change, I can feel it." _

_ -Loser, Beck _

Sal woke up to find himself pressed up against Larry’s bare tan back, his forehead against his spine. He blinked his eye slowly, becoming more aware of Larry’s insane body heat and his long, messy hair falling into Sal’s face. Trying not to wake Larry, Sal took a deep breath and adjusted his arm under his head. 

Unbeknownst to Larry, these were Sal’s favorite moments. Surrounded by Larry’s comforting warmth, his pinetree scent, the sound of his gentle breathing. It was just so peaceful. So safe. When Sal was younger, he was never invited back for a second sleepover. His half-nose made him snore like a dying old man, and it kept the other kids awake and made them angry. Larry, though, hibernated like a bear. He didn’t care about Sal’s ugly snoring. 

He just slept with him. 

And it was good.

Sal took another deep breath, drinking in his friend’s scent before closing his eye again. He let out a tiny sigh. 

He had no idea how much time passed before Larry let out a deep groan and turned over, nearly crushing him. “Sally Face, what time is it?” His voice was hoarse.

“No clue, Larry Face.” Sal responded quietly. He scooted over to give him more room. “Did you sleep well?”

“After last night, I don’t think I’ll ever sleep well again. I mean…sleep well alone again.” He pushed his hair out of his face and stared at the ceiling. Sal ran his eyes over his jawline and his morning scruff, and the small bit of basement light reflecting off his eyebrow piercing. He pulled up the comforter over his thin bare chest, suddenly aware of Larry’s wider chest muscles. “What about you, Sal?”

“It was fine. I guess. No nightmares, per the usual when I’m down here.”

“Looks like we’ll have to have more sleepovers then. You know, to keep the nightmares away.” Larry said. 

“Yeah.” Sal turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling too. It looked plain and patchy and old to him, but he wondered what Larry saw. “To keep the nightmares away.”

“We did it, though. It’s gone.”

Sal just nodded.

“So…What now?” Larry’s voice was quiet. 

“What do you mean?”

“We spent a long time. Learning and preparing and…fighting it. Like, literal years. Now…nothing.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t know. I just feel like we did it. We completed the mission. Now what? What happens after the credits, you know?”

“A sequel.”

“I don’t want a sequel.”

“A slice-of-life spin-off.” Sal was suddenly very aware of Larry’s hand being right next to his. “I mean, it’s senior year. We have a whole semester and then some. To actually be high school students.”

“Aw, but that’s boring!” Larry turned to look at him, the normal comical glint back in his eye. “What, are we going to go to football games? Go to prom?”

“I don’t know, man. But we can do something!”

After a moment, Larry started to sit up. “Do you remember when you first showed me your eye? Like, the glass one?”

“Why?” Sal propped himself up on one arm. 

“I don’t know. I just got a sudden flashback to how you were such a little asshole about it!”

“Lisa was fully in on the plan, I was not an asshole!”

“You put a glass eye in my fucking spaghetti and my mother fucking served it to me and you laughed at my tears.”

“Like a true friend!” 

“Worst birthday dinner ever.”

Sal sat up quickly. “Hey! That was my birthday dinner, you jerk!” He punched him in the arm and both boys laughed. “Does it feel weird to be the oldest person graduating this year? Like, you’ll be twenty before college, dude. Is it weird?”

“I don’t know, man. I don’t think about it. I forget that you’re such a little baby. Just turned eighteen.” Larry ruffled Sal’s hair. “My Sky Blue Babe.”

Sal felt his cheeks warm up. “‘Sky Blue Babe’?”

“That one is sticking. I don’t care what you say.” Larry poked Sal’s nose before swinging his legs out of the bed. He stretched his arms above him as he stood, silhouetted against the little bit of light that poured into the room from the high, thin basement window. 

“You should get a tattoo.” Sal said, crawling out of bed to get his eye out of the water and sanitizer. 

“Really? Why?” Larry pulled off his sweatpants and pulled on some ripped jeans.

Sal shrugged and helped open his upper eyelid with one finger, sliding his eye inside. “It would suit you.” He turned to Larry, blinking. “Are we straight?”

Larry gave him a thumbs up.

They both got dressed, Sal putting on Larry’s hoodie without even asking and Larry walking over with a brush to put up his pigtails. “May I?” He asked. Sal sat on the ground without even answering him. Larry took that as a queue to sit behind him and get to work.

He gently started to brush through Sal’s messy blue locks, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and the softness of the cyan waves. How on earth did the universe make someone so plush?

“Larry Face?”

“Sally Face.”

“Can we have a jam session tonight? I want to practice another song and I need your voice.”

Larry smirked. “Is it something cool? Or is it fucking Fleetwood Mac again?”

“…Shut up.”

“I have work tonight.” Larry sighed. “I’m sorry. But tomorrow? I could use a little music chilling. Plus, maybe there’s something on TV we can catch with my mom. A good old family dinner.”

“That sounds nice.” Sal nodded. “I miss Lisa’s flawless breakfast-for-dinners. Waffles that taste like fucking cake.” He turned around to look at Larry. “By the way. You looked good last night. Wear your hair up more often.”

“The demon seemed to like it too.” Larry rolled his eyes and sat back against his bed. “Totally got a full-body-blowjob from a pile of black goo.”

“What even happened in there?”

“Honestly? No clue. Blacked out the second I got eaten. But I’m here!” He threw his hands up. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Apparently.”

Larry threw the hairbrush and yawned. “It feels like I barely slept, though. Work tonight is going to be hell.” 

“Just bring your sketchbook again.” Sal stood. 

“I plan on it.”

“I have to head back up home. I have chores out the ass to finish.” Sal stood up and stretched. “My dad is going to be POed about be spending so much time down here again.”

Larry nudged his thigh with his foot. “See you tomorrow morning?”

He nodded. “You know it.”

Sal spent the day as he spent most Saturdays when he happened to be alone - lots of chores, lots of music, and lots of MTV. Saturdays were days when his dad worked, all day, eight to eight. It was the perfect time for Sal to fill the house with sounds that drowned the noise from his head and turn on every light to chase the shadows from his brain.

Usually, he was paranoid in the silence. In darkness. The slightest bit of empty space, void of  _ something  _ filling it, felt so...threatening. Terrifying. Especially in a place such as Addison Apartments. And Sal was sensitive to those things. Sal was too aware of what lived in the holes of the universe. So he liked to fill every bit of air with light or sound. And it felt lovely when those things were filled.

Sal was a very productive person. He got things done. He liked to do things. Chores were fun to him. There was something so appealing about cleaning a space. Making things look nice was something Sal liked. Psychologically, there was probably an answer why, but it was never the time or place to talk about that with his therapist.

When Sal’s dad came home, the mood changed. It always did. It wasn’t a dark cloud, necessarily, but it was a fog. A fog that would come home, microwave ramen and pass out on the couch. The fog wasn’t mean. In fact, it was very kind. Always asked how Sal’s day was. Always smiled at him. But the fog was shut off. It was isolated. It was distant. And Sal could sit on the couch next to the fog and never feel like he knew a single thing about it.

Sal’s nighttime routine never changed. Cleaning his eye, cleaning his mask, cleaning his sock and scars. Brushing his teeth with toothpaste and denture cleaner. Taking his meds. Covering his entire pale body in lotion. Brushing out his hair. Cleansing his entire room. Putting fresh salt around his bed. And, finally, putting on his quiet noise machine before rolling into his bed and burying himself under his red and black comforter.

He closed his eye and took a deep breath. His nose whistled a bit as he did so. The room was dark except for his zombie nightlight that sat on his desk a few feet away. Sleeping alone wouldn’t be an easy task. Every small shadow could have been the demon. 

He looked over at his bedside table. His walkie-talkie sat quietly. What Sal’s wouldn’t give to have Larry’s voice pour from it. But tonight, he supposed he was alone. Sal’s eye started to flutter close, mentally preparing himself for whatever nightmares might take over.

“Sally Face?” The walkie-talkie crackled to life. 

Sal grabbed it off his dresser and rolled onto his back. “Larry Face!” Maybe prayers could be answered. He would ask for his license next.

There was a sigh on the other side. “Your voice is definitely something I needed to hear.”

"Same here."

"I wish we could hang out tonight. I'm in an antsy mood."

“What’s wrong?”

“Work was terrible.” Larry huffed. “I’m so fucking mad.”

“What happened?” Sal worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m safe, I promise.” 

“That’s good.”

“You have fun today?”

Sal shook his head. “Not fun without the gang.”

“Of course.” Larry chuckled. 

“But it was doable. Exhausting. And now I’m ready to rest.”

He could hear the smile in Larry’s voice. “Well, good night, Blueberry Muffin.”

Sal smiled to himself in the dark. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstttt update. We did it, guys. We are making progress xP

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! There's no schedule for updates, so just please be patient with me.
> 
> My goal was to make this as canon compliant as possible, so that *technically* it could fit in with the canon up until chapter 4. Soooo yeah!


End file.
